There has been a growing interest in the manufacture and use of microfluidic systems for the acquisition of chemical and biological information. Microfluidic systems include devices with features having dimensions on the order of nanometers to 100s of microns, which cooperate to perform various desired functions. For example, micro fluidic devices can be adapted to perform material analysis and manipulation functions, such as chemical, biological and/or physical analyses. Many microfluidic systems have the advantages of increased response time, smaller required sample volumes, and lower reagent consumption. When hazardous materials are used or generated, performing reactions in microfluidic volumes may also enhance safety and reduces disposal quantities.
In some cases, microfluidic cartridges are used in conjunction with a cartridge reader. The cartridge reader may, for example, provide support functions to the microfluidic cartridge. In some cases, for example, the cartridge reader may provide electrical control signals, light beams and/or light detectors, pneumatic control flows, electric flow drive fields, signal processing, and/or other support functions.
In some microfluidic cartridges, on board reservoirs are provided for storing reagents or the like that are used to perform the desired material analysis and/or manipulation functions, such as chemical, biological and/or physical analyses. In many cases, these reservoirs are not adapted to store reagents or the like for an extended period of time. As such, the reagents or the like must be loaded into the reservoirs just prior to use of the cartridge to ensure accurate results. In many applications, however, it would be desirable to load the reagents or the like into at least some of the reservoirs well before the microfluidic cartridge is actually used. This may, for example, allow more precise control over the quality and quantity of the reagents in the reservoirs, as well as an increase in the ease of use of the microfluidic cartridge in the field.